Would Anybody Care If It Was The Last Night
by mermaidmagicpower
Summary: Just because its a songfic, doesn't necessarily mean there will be a song in every chapter.Summary: Ninas Gran dies during the summer, and her god parents treat her like everything is her fault. Will Fabian save her from herself? Bonus: Fabina and Skillet
1. Chapter 1 The Damn Long Prologue

**Hi guys! I have a new story for you. It's a song-fic. It's when Nina's gran dies, and Nina's new parents are blaming her for everything and treat her like loser. That's when she decides that she wants to end her life. Nina and Fabian also never got together at all, but they did find the mask and the Cup of Ankh. Unlike the real show, those events happened all in one year. The songs will start next chapter. Now, on to The Damn Long Prologue. No really. That's what it's called.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Skillet's songs**

**Chapter 1- The Damn Long Prologue**

Nina's Pov

I was so happy that the summer was over. The events of my summer vacay made this the worst summer ever.

*Flashback*

During the first two weeks of summer, I lost Gran. Like it wasn't bad that I almost lost her during last term.

A couple days later, my god parents came down from England. Their names were Julianna and Ryan Mitchell. They said that we were leaving a day after the funeral.

During the funeral, I couldn't help but sob really hard. You would think that Julianna and Ryan would comfort me, right? Wrong.

"Suck it you little brat. It's your fault she's dead," Julianna snarled, giving me a dirty look.

"She's right if you hadn't nagged her to come to the talent show at your summer camp she wouldn't be dead," Ryan agreed. They were right. I begged and pleaded for my Gran to come to my performance. This also would have been her first time watching me perform.

Throughtout the rest of the summer, they pointed out every single one of my flaws multiple times. They continually drove me to tears. Once I started crying, they told me that its About a month and a half before the end of the summer, they pushed me to the limit. They started to beating me. After they would do this, I would lock myself in the bathroom, and take out the razor. At first I was nervous about it, but I got over it. I slid the edge over my wrists. The pain was unbearable, but it's okay. I liked the way it hurt.

*End of Flashback*  
>Thankfully, they are letting me go back to boarding school, and the best part is that it's three hours from where they live. It almost seems too good to be true.<p>

Before I got there, I covered my the scars on my wrists with foundation and bracelets to keep anybody from suspicion. Right now, there's no reason to do cut myself, but I took the razor with me anyway. Julianna and Ryan had to make come back a month early because they have special plans, whatever that means, I really don't want to know.

I knocked on the front to door to be greeted by Trudy. She was shocked at how early I was.

"Oh Nina, what are you doing back this early?" She asked, clearly confused.

"After my Gran died, my god parents, who I found out about after she died, took me in, but they had special plans. Apparently they last for a month," I informed her, but it reminded me of Gran.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," she said giving me a comforting hug. It brought tears to my eyes. I refused to let them out.

"It's fine," I told her, but I know it's a lie. The guilt was eating me alive. Their words were haunting me. "You killed her. You're a murder. Time to get what you deserve, you little bitch." That was along the lines of what they usually would say before they started to beat would also say "We also know about your little crush on Fabian. No wonder, he would prefer Joy over you. He must of realized how much of a loser and psycho-freak you really were." Their words really hurt.

"I'm going to unpack," I said before I took my stuff up to the room. As soon as I shut the door, I let the tears fall from my eyes. I needed to do it, again. I dug in my bag for the razor. I peeked from behind the door to make sure Trudy or Victor before I darted into the bathroom.

Once I was there, I took off my bracelets and concealer. After my wrists were washed off, I slid the razor across my wrists. I did it again a second time a few inches away from the first cut. Once I was done, I stopped the bleeding using toilet paper so I could get rid of it quicker, and washed the blood off of my razor, arms, and sink.

*Two Weeks Later*

It has been two weeks since I last cut myself. I'm kind of happy about it. There has been no reason to. Plus, my scabs have healed.

"Nina? I have some news," Trudy called to me.

"Yes Trudy?" I responded back.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Mr. Sweet decided to move me and Victor to another house," she informed me sadly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Uh... Do you know who he is putting here?" I asked.

"Umm... He said that a married couple was going to take over this house. I think he said that their names were Julianna and Ryan Mitchell," she told me which made me freeze.

"Are you okay, Sweetie? You've gone all pale," she asked with concern.

"I'm fine. They are my god parents," I told her, putting on my happy face.

"At least it won't be awkward," she told me comfortingly. It only makes it worse.

*The Next Day*

"I'm going to miss you, Trudy," I told her while giving her a hug. I started to cry. She was like a mom to me. Now, I have to lose her, too. Thankfully, not forever. Well fuck, I'll even miss Victor.

"I'll miss you, too. You were like a daughter to me," she told me which made me cry even harder. Of course, Julianna and Ryan chose that moment to walk in. We let go. "Oh, you be Ryan and Julianna. I'm Trudy, the old house mother."

"Pleasure. Would you excuse us we need to talk to Nina alone," Julianna said with faux happiness and smile.

"Not worry, I was just leaving. Bye Nina," Trudy said giving me a wave.

"Bye Trudy," I said waving back. More tears fell. I watched as she walked out the door. Victor left earlier today. He was actually almost sincere. I turned to them. They glared at me.

"Wipe those tears off before I slap them off" she snapped viciously.

"Then, I slap you for not obeying us," Ryan said cruelly. You'll never believe how fast I went, to wipe those tears off. It might have been a world record for the fastest movement, but apparently, I didn't move fast enough. They pushed me to the ground, and started to kick me in the stomach. For a bit, I thought I might throw up. Then, they stopped.

"Quit trying to get everyone to feel sorry for you, you worthless tramp. And you wonder why you don't have any friends," Julianna dementedly rubbed in her face. Now I'm wondering if I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care? Cuz, it kind of feels like nobody wants me on this world. The boy that I thought liked me probably wouldn't even care because he was to busy hanging out with Joy and being her so called "study buddy". None of the Sibunas would even care, I'm sure of it. I'm even sure that Trudy only feels sorry for me. I'm sick of all this pity. Maybe I should just end my life. It might be the only way to end the pain, but I'm going to wait until I can say good bye face to face with Fabian. He might not care, but it will probably be the one thing that will ever make a little happier before I do it. Just one more time to talk with him face to face. I'll even show him the scars. I want to be completely honest with him. He was my closest friend or my bestest friend. I guess would be my attempt at closure, but I have come to a decision. He might not love me like I love him, but he deserves to know how I feel before I go.

**Wow. Poor Nina. Will any of them care if she died? Would anybody try to stop her? Will Fabian understand? Or will he never let her go? All these questions and more will be answered next time... Well not necessarily in the next chapter, but you get what I mean. Do you like it? Should I continue? Please leave me a review of your opinion. I really want to know what you think. Oh, and just remember this one thing. I love your critism, it just helps me make the story better. Okay make that two things. I want you guys to remember the thing I said before, and this. I ****love you all, even the haters.**

**xxx Cari xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Would It Matter

**I'm back. There will be a song in this one. For all of you Skillet fans this one will have Would It Matter in it. If you have a favorite Skillet song, leave it in a review. I would like to know. I love most of them, but my favorite would have either be Monster, Hero, Would It Matter, or Awake and Alive. I'm a bit indecisize. One quick question. Is it weird that I get all my story ideas in the middle of the night while I'm at my dad's house? I don't know. I might have. To the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim stuff... that I don't own in the story.**

**Chapeter 2- Would It Matter**

Nina's Pov

*Everyone has come back from their summer vacay and it is the Saturday before school starts again*

I started to cut again. It helped numbed the pain in my heart. I think it's time to tell Fabian.

"Has anybody seen Fabian?" I asked everybody in the livng room.

"Why would you care? Fabian doesn't even like you. Not even as a friend," Joy said ripping my heart to shreads. I already knew this. Ryan and Julianna tell me this everyday. I do not need from you. My eyes filled themselves with tears.

"You know what, Joy? I get told that I'm a loser, and that I have no friends enough as it every day. I do not need it from you," I retorted walking out of the room. "Just tell Fabian that I be waiting to talk to him outside." I knew that this going to be the last night they'll ever see me. I let the tears out as I walked as far as I could into the forest away from the house. A little bit after I couldn't see the house anymore, I tripped over a branch. I layed there. I think that I might have been walking in circles for awhile, too. It was about Noon.

Would it matter if no one found me here? Would it matter if I died waiting for someone to care? I know it wouldn't to Julianna, Ryan, or Joy. Julianna and Ryan would probably call me a baby and beat me.

I started to sing to myself out loud as I lay here on the ground, waiting for someone to care.

Fabian's Pov

I came out of my room. I was now finally finished unpacking. I couldn't wait to see Nina. She's my best friend and kind of might have feelings for her. I didn't just wanna see her, I needed to see her.

"Where's Nina?" I asked everybody in the living room.

"Well you missed her ten minutes ago. She came in here looking for you when Joy told her that you hated Nina. Then, Nina told Joy that Nina gets told stuff like this every day, she doesn't need it from Joy," Amber explained.

"Whoops! Looks like you missed something," Jerome pointed out.

"What?" Amber asked confused.

"He means when she told us that she would be waiting for Fabian outside. I'm pretty sure she went into the forest," Patricia explained to her. Realization sprouted across Amber's face. Her mouth made the shape of an O.

"I'll go find her," I said as I ran out the door. I into the forest, hoping that she was close to the edge of the forest. As I walked further I started to hear singing.

_If wasn't here tomorrow,_

_Would anybody care?_

_If time was up __I'd wanna know_

_You were happy I was there._

_If I wasn't here tomorrow,_

_Would anybody lose sleep?_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow,_

_Then maybe you would miss me._

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_I can never forget_

_So don't remind me of it forever (forever)_

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

_Still stuck inside this sorrow_

_I've got nothing and going nowhere_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_I can never forget_

_So don't remind me of it forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I fave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_Can you help me forget_

_Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever_

_Whatt if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_If I left tomorrow_

_Would anybody Care_

_Sruck in this sorrow_

_Going nowhere_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

_Would it matter at all_

I couldn't help feel drawn to this voice. I don't know what made me keep going. Maybe the meaning of the lyrics. They broke my heart. I kept walking towards it throughout the song until I a girl curled up in a ball on the ground. I bent closer to see who it was. I turns out it was Nina.

"Nina?" I called to her. She rolled over to face me. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"You came," she said sounding reliefed. She sat up and looked me in the eye. "I need to tell you someting."

"You know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend," I told her, I shifted closer to her.

"I wanted to tell you good bye. I was hoping that you wouldn't see me cry, but I wanted to let you no that I'm fine," she told me.

"What do you mean good bye?" I asked confused more than ever. She pulled up her sleeves, and took off her bracelets. What the hell was she doing? She took out a tissue from her pocket and spit on it. Uh... gross. She rubbed it against her wrists. She stuck out her wrists towards me. There were white lines across her skin. Wait a minute were those scars? Was she cutting herself?

"Are you cutting yourself?" I asked shocked. She was staring at the ground. She slowly looked up at me and nodded. That's when those lyrics she was singing hit me a second time, but fifty times as hard.

"This is going to be the last night feeling like this," she said with sadness in her voice. "If I wasn't here tomorrow, would you care?" she asked me softly.

"Yes. Very much. You're more than just my best friend. It would destroy me if you weren't here tomorrow or any other day, for the matter," I told her confidence. "You mean a lot to me and other people. You can't end your life because of people."

She told me more about why she wanted to end her life. That this was mostly her "parents" fault. They abuse her, and she's only known them for two and a half months. I gave her a hug. She knew about her god parent since she was little. Her gran told her stories about them. They were nothing like what she was told. Probably because they became inbetween the time Nina's parents and her Gran died. I feel so sorry for Nina's. I'll never know what it's like to be in her shoes, but I know that it's the night she'll spend alone. I'll do anything she wants or needs me to be. I love her, but I'm to shy to actually admit that to her. It's not like she'll actually love me back.

"Nina. This is the last night you'll spend alone. I won't let you spend another one alone, ever again. Trust me. I'll do anything, be anything, or be anywhere you want or need me to be. You will always be able to count on me. I'll always be there for you. Don't you forget that," I said while taking her hand. She lifted her head to look me in the eyes again. Next thing I knew, we were leaning in.

**Will Fabian and Nina kiss or will it be ruined? Will Fabian convince Nina not to end her life? Who knows? The best place that would might help you find the answer would probably be the up coming chapter. I don't know how these revelations come to me. I don't know if this is a cliffhanger or not. Who cares? I know I don't, but you might. Who went to Winter Jam this year? I did. It was amazing. Remember the two things that I mentioned at the end of the chapter. Lots of Love.**

**xxx Cari xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 The Last Night

**It looks like people are diggin the story. So, I guess I'm going to continue. Just to let you guys know that the bad guys are named after people I hate, and I hate these people because I'm jelly. I hate these people because they are so mean. It looks like the characters are just like the people I named them after.**

**Disclaimer: The own lucky one who doesn't own Skillet or House of Anubis.**

**Chapter 3- The Last Night**

Fabian's Pov

*No one is singing it right*

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will the be the last night_

_Feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine but I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be okay, y__ou're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me, away from me_

Snap! We jumped back, and blushed. It sounded like somebody or something snapped a twig. I looked at Nina. I'm not going to let her say good bye to me anyone.

"I won't let you say good bye," I told her forcefully.

"This is my choice not yours," she retorted, and turned on her heels an ran off. I knew my way threw the forest and if she continues to run in the direction she is running in, then she'll get the fate she wanted. There's cliff that has jagged, sharp rocks at the bottom of it.

I ran after her as fast as I could, all the way to the clearing that leads to the cliff. She stopped for a second when she saw it. I stopped, too. Maybe she had changed her mind about ending her life, but then she started to walk to the edge. When she was at the edge, she looked over her shoulder at me. I walked over to her. When she jumped, I pulled her back so hard we fell to the ground. Her on top of me. Tears filled her eyes again. We stood up.

"Why didn't you let me jump?" she asked kind of sounding frustrated.

"I wanna know why you want to stay?" I asked sadly.

"I don't have a reason to anymore," she told me now cry even harder.

"I'll be your reason why," I told her. We leaned in again, and this time our lips touched; her lips were soft and sweet. It was a gentle kiss. More like my first kiss. We pulled away after about fifteen seconds.

"Wow. That was kind of my first kiss," she said blushing to which made me blush, too.

"Mine, too," I whispered. We looked each in the eyes, and leaned once more. This was more intense than the last one, but her lips were still soft and sweet. My hands made her waist, and hers made her way to the back of my neck. I t lasted what seemed like only a minute, but it was much longer. We pulled away gasping for breathe. Once I caught it, I whispered," Be my girlfriend." in her ear. It made her shudder.

"Yes," she responded before she gave me one last short kiss. "You saved my life, Fabian." I pulled her into a hug. "I would be dead right now, if you hadn't come for me. You a hero. More specifically mine."

I smiled at her. She smiled back. I then took her hand, and led her back to the house. I was happy now I would get to keep her.

**Will Joy try to steal Fabian from Nina? We all know the answer to that. Will Julianna and Ryan let Nina be in a relationship? Of course not. Was this unexpected? I don't know. What would be unexpected would be if Brad Kavanagh and Nathalia Ramos jumped out from behind some radom bush and did the landshark. For all of you who don't know what a landshark, then go to the magical website called youtube and look up the landshark. It will be a blonde girl named Jenna Marbles. If you are a younger reader and do not like to watch this type of stuff with bad words or have a parent that watches you like hawk then you might not want to watch it at the moment. Remember the two things.**

**xxx Cari xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Better Than Drugs

**Hi Hi! Guess what? I got a recommendation! It's from AKA. This reviewer has requested the song Better Than Drugs, and I'm going to do it. But before you read this I wanna let you know is that when it says You're better than drugs, I'm pretty sure they mean God. But in this story it will be Fabian that is better than drugs. I'm also happy at how many people really like this story. It makes me feel good that people actually like one of my stories. Story time!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned House of Anubis and the Skillet songs, but sadly I don't.**

**Chapter 4- Better Than Drugs**

Nina's Pov

On the way back to the house, I started to sing to Fabian.

_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights_

_Calm the ache, stop the shakes_

_You clear my mind_

_You're my_ escape

_From this messed up place_

_'Cause you let me forget_

_You numb my pain_

_How can I tell you just all that you are_

_What you do to me_

_You're better than drugs_

_Your love is like wine_

_Feel you comin' on so fast_

_Feel you comin' to get me high_

_You're better than drugs_

_Addicted for life_

_Feel you comin' on so fast_

_Feel comin' on to get me high_

_Feel you when I'm restless_

_Feel you when I cannot cope_

_You're my addiction, my prescription_

_My antidote_

_You kill the poison_

_Ease the suffering_

_Calm the rage when I'm afraid _

_To feel again_

_How can I tell you just all that you are_

_What you do to me_

_You're better than drugs_

_Your love is like wine _

_Feel you comin' on so fast_

_Feel you comin' to get me high_

_You're better than drugs_

_Addicted for life_

_Feel you comin' on so fast_

_Feel you comin' on to get me high_

_How can I tell you just all that you are_

_What you do to me_

_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights_

_You're the strength of my life_

_You're better than drugs_

_Your love is like wine_

_Feel you comin' on so fast_

_Feel you comin' to get me high_

_You're better than drugs_

_Addicted for life_

_Feel you comin' on so fast_

_Feel you comin' on to get me high_

_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights_

_Feel you comin' on so fast_

_Feel you comin' to get me high_

I finished looking him in the eyes now. We had stopped walking. He was better than drugs. He was helping me feel better. He was and always will be like my human drug. A person I want and need around. I gave him a kiss that lasted twenty seconds before we started to walk again.

We arrived back at the house still holding hands. I was smiling widely. I don't think anybody noticed that Fabian and I were holding hands, but when Julianna noticed our hands together, she looked like she was going to make a nuclear explosion.

"Nina. Ryan and I need your help with something at the school," Julianna said through clenched teeth. I was scared because I knew what was coming, but what did I do this time? I walked out of the door with her and Ryan. They led me into the forest until we couldn't see the house. They shoved me to the ground hard.

"What did I do?" I cried in pain. Ryan scoffed.

"You know what you did, you little bitch," Ryan snarled.

"You know you aren't supposed to be in a relationship," Julianna said evilly.

"You didn't say I couldn't be in a relationship," I told them. That earned me multiple kicks in the stomach.

"You know we did say it, you little mother fucking, lying bitch," Julianna retorted. They continued to beat me until they got bored.

"Don't back to the house for the rest of the night. If you do we'll do this for twice as long and twice as hard," Ryan said as he kicked me in the shin, I think they want to kill me. I know Fabian was now my reason why, but it already felt like I was dying. When they I walked away, I felt around for my phone. Damn it! I left it inside. Why do I always do that. Oh, Fabian. I hope that you realize something is wrong and come looking for me.

**Will Fabian realize something is wrong? Will Julianna and Ryan continue to get away with what they are doing to Nina? Will leaving Nina out of the house for the rest of the day and night bring suspicion? I don't know. I'll have to figure that one out when I write it. I think all of you readers that like this should check out all the songs in the story. I also think you should check out this one song called Lucy. It is also by Skillet. It's sad, but it's good. Remember the two things. And if you really want to see a specific Skillet song don't forget to make a recommendation. *I make heart sign right now* Feel my love.**

**xxx Cari xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Hero

**Whaddup! I'm back again. The next song will be Hero, which is one of my favorite songs. I chose this song because Nina's waiting for someone to come save her; mostly Fabian. She's waiting for a Hero. **

**Disclaimer: What do I not own? House of Anubis and Skillet, very sadly.**

**Chapter 5- Hero**

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

_I am just man_

_Not Superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just another step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My boice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're nor ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time._

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

I listened to the lyrics play through my head again and again. I think I've been lying on the ground for three hours. I need a hero. I was hoping he wouldn't come, but at the same time I was hoping he would. I started singing the lyrics softly to myself. I had to hear it out loud. Cuz, of the looks of it, my hero might not come. I started to shiver. Damn. It's starting to get cold and dark. _Snap!_ What was that?

"Who's there?" I called out. Then a dark figure stepped out from hiding.

Fabian's Pov

It has been about three hours since Julianna and Ryan had "sent" Nina to do some chores. They said that we probably won't get to see her until tomorrow, but I know it's a lie.

"Hey, Eddie. Make sure the you unlock the door after lights out," I instructed.

"Why should I?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm not sure she would want me to tell you. But all I can tell you is that Julianna and Ryan were lying about Nina doing chores for them," I informed him.

"Wow. You really like this girl," he said to me. I nodded.

"Actually, more than that," I replied.

"I'll do it," he told me.

"Thank you," I said as I darted out of the house taking a torch with me. Now, they most-likely just left her somewhere where no one would to think to look for her. So, they probably left her in the forest. I scavengered through the forest searching the ground, since that was how I found her earlier today. After a while, I started to hear soft singing. It was the same voice as earlier. Nina's voice. I walked towards it. _Snap!_ I looked down at my foot. I had stepped on a twig. Her breathing sped up.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice sounding frightened. I stepped out for her to see me, and shined the torch at my face.

"It's me. Where are you?" I asked because I knew she could see me because the torch light was on my face.

"On the ground," she responded. Of course she was. I aimed the torch at the ground. There she was ground. Bruises and scrapes were covering her face, and arms. I bent down to her. I noticed that she was shivering. I slid my jacket off and handed it to her. "Thank you," she whispered to me.

"You're welcome," I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm here to take you back to the house," I told her truthfully.

"Fabian they are not going to let me anywhere near that house. If they found out I was before they said I could come back, then they'll beat me again, but this time twice as bad," she told me. I froze. A look of disgust and horror plastered itself on my face.

Nina's Pov

My hero came for me. Wait a minute. I can't go near the house or do the same thing to me again, but twice as bad.

"Fabian they are not going to let me anywhere near that house. If they found out I was before they said I could come back, then they'll beat me again, but this time twice as bad," I told him. He froze in place. He looked horrified and disgusted.

"They did this to you?" he asked, sounding like he was gonna cry. I nodded. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault."

"It's okay and it's not your fault," I told him as he helped me sit up.

"It is. Did you see the look Julianna they you when they saw us holding hands?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure everyone did," I responded.

"I'm still going to get you out of this forest, and if you can't go in the house. Then, I'll stay out with you," he said sweetly.

"No, you should sleep in your bed," I told him.

"Or I could sneak you in the house and you can sleep in my room," he suggested.

"No I couldn't. Wouldn't that be kind of like be an invasion of your privacy?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't what your god parents are doing to you, be an invasion of your privacy," he asked. I thought about it.

"Touche," I replied.

"And if I offered it, it's not. Plus, I insist," he told me. I looked at him. I leaned in as far as I could which is not much. He leane the rest of the way. We kissed softly before he picked me up bridal style. My hero came for me. The song was hero. My saved me just in time.

**How was that? Did you like it? Now, for the questions I ask about the future chapters. Will Nina's god parents catch her back at the house before they said she could? Would you call that extreme timeout for really abusive parents? Yes. Did Eddie remember to leave the door unlocked? No. Does the same rules apply for watching My Drunk Kitchen on Youtube as for watching Jenna Marbles? Yes. Is the only time you can watch these video in front of your parent, parents, and/or guardian is if they are cool? Very much, yes. Does My Kitchen teach you the importance of cooking while drunk? Yes. These are your Internet Demi-Gods. Follow them on Twitter Harto and Jenna_Marbles. My fanfiction Twitter account would be Finamagicpower. It probably would have been FabinaMagicPower, but it was too long. Should I tell you guys my Twitter account? Tell me if you think I should. There Youtube accounts myharto and JennaMarbles. Make sure you subscribe to Jenna's channel she makes new videos every Wednesday. Okay. A question for you Skillet lovers. Should I do a chapter for the songs Lucy, Monster or One Day Too Late? Or I could do one for all three? You tell me. Remember the two things that I want you to remember. I would type them out again, but it takes too long. I love all you guys. Not in an romantical way, but you know what I mean. *I give you the heart sign now* Mwah! Mwah!**

**xxx Cari xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Comatose

**Hi guys! I come baring a gift; this chapter. I would've had this chapter done last night, but I really needed to make up from the sleep I had lost writing the last five chapters when I should have been sleeping. What can I say? I really do need my sleep or nobody will want to be around me, and I'll be really pissed. Same rules apply for food. So with that lovely introduction, I will present the next chapter. This song was recommended by three people. The one that recommended Better Than Drugs, RenegadeArtist, and me! The is Comatose. Nina realizes that she doesn't want to live without Fabian. Cuz, without Fabian helping her, she might have actually committed suicide, but it's not only that she doesn't want to live without Fabian; she can't. Mission: Long Introduction; complete. Now Operation: Comatose is a go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that.**

**Chapter 6-Comatose**

Nina's Pov

On the way back to the house, I started to sing softly to Fabian.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real_

I looked up at Fabian, I know I'm probably going to have to tell him why I sang it, but I don't care. It's going to feel good to say it out loud to him.

"Wow. Why did you sing that?" Fabian asked curiously.

"Well, because it's true. I don't want to ever live without you. I can't ever live without you," I explained. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I can't live with out you either," he whispered in my ear. Which, made me go all tingly. I would have kissed him, but being with how sore I am right now. I don't think I'm going to be moving much for awhile. So, he helped me out a bit, and kissed me. Thank you Fabian, you read my mind. This one and intense kiss. Well... as intense as it can get, considering my situation. When we pulled away we were breathing heavily.

"I love you, Fabian," I blurted. Wow. I can't believe I just blurted that out. Wow. I really hope he can't see me blushing. He chuckled a little.

"I love you, too, Nina," he responded. We both smiled.

As he continued to carry me back to the house I slowly fell asleep smiling. It was a good thing that I was wearing sweat pants, because if I was wearing a skirt; it make us a bit Awko Taco. That means awkward. I don't care that we are in love, it still would be awkward if that did happen. At least for awhile.

Fabian's Pov

By the time we got back to Anubis house, Nina had already fallen a sleep. It's a very good thing that Nina was wearing sweat pants, that she wasn't that dirty from the outside, and that she was still alive. I mean I would still have let her sleep in my bed if she was muddy. I could have washed my sheets. It would have been fine if she was wearing jeans too. I wouldn't have minded, but if she was wearing a skirt; it would have probably would have been awkward for the both of us. I took off her shoes, and put her on my bed. I was gonna change. I really hope she doesn't wake up while I'm changing. Cuz, that would make it more awkward than if she was in a skirt at the moment. I don't care if we are in love, it still would be awkward for awhile if that did happen.

After I had finished changing, I got into the bed. I wrapped my arms around, hoping I wouldn't wake her up. At first, I thought she had woken up, but really she was just snuggling into my chest. Wow. She's so beautiful when she's asleep.

I really did mean what I said when I felt then same way. Nothing could ever change that. Suddenly, I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**What did guys like it? Or did you really really like it? Or did you not like it? Are Julianna and Ryan a special name that I can't tell my step-sister to her face or thankfully my dad's now ex-girlfriend? I think so. Would you like to know what that name is? Probably so. Pardon my language, I call my step-sister, not to her face as much as I want to, Mega Bitch Whore Face. Creativy? Very. My dad's ex-girlfriend, I called her UC. That means Ugly Cunt. I really am sorry for the language. I haven't told that to her face, but my cousin got that window paint or window chalk, or whatever it's called, and put UC all over her van. It was hilarious. Okay, I'm having a poll. If I am to write a chapter on the song Monster, then who do you want to feel like a monster. Fabian? Or Nina? Remember those two things that I always want you guys to remember. And let me just add, that I want to thank everyone who is following my story. Nobody ever likes my stories. The only story people have ever really liked is a true story we had to write in English. A bird flew into my head, then stole my banana from me. Cuz, I dropped it. Oh banana. Thou shall be missed. I also want to tell that the real meaning of the song Lucy made me cry. It was way different from what I thought it meant. Love you guys. *I give you guys the heart sign yet again***

**xxx Cari xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Whispers in the Dark

**Hey guys! I know I had this chapter updated already, but I decided to change this bitch. New and improved chapter, baby! It's going to be in Fabian's Pov. This is how I'm going to fit the song Whispers in the Dark into the story. It was recommend and I love this song. So a bit of info for the chapter. Nina has to lie to everyone about all the bruises and scrapes on her body, but Fabian makes a promise to always be there for her. Now, I give you the real chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7- Whispers in the Dark**

Fabian's Pov

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

I have been thinking about this song a lot lately. I have to watch Nina lie to Sibuna, and the rest of the house about why she has scrapes and bruises all over her body. Other than Ryan, Julianna, Nina, and I, Eddie is the only one that knows that Nina is lying about what actually happened. He just doesn't actually knows what happened though.

"What happened to your arms?" Patricia demanded, pointing to Nina's arms.

"Oh nothing. I just was taking a walk in the forest, when I tripped on some rocks. It's okay. I'm very clutsy," Nina lied smoothly. Wow. Nina has never been able to lie that smoothly before in her entire stay at Anubis house.

"Yet you continue to take walks in the forest," Patricia said to her.

"And they say I'm the dumb one," Amber said, sounding like it was unfair.

"Oh Amber," I said, shaking my head.

"What Fabian?" Amber asked me.

"Huh? I didn't actually call your name. It's just..." I trailed off. She tilted her head to the side. Oh Amber. I sighed. "Never mind."

"What does Fabian mean?" Amber asked Patricia, still not getting what I meant, when they left the room. I turned to Nina. She had a look on her face that said "Something Is On My Mind, And I Don't Like It". I mean seriously, if you really listen you could have heard it saying that. We have been secretly dating for two weeks now.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" I told her. She nodded.

"I'm just worried that Julianna and Ryan are never going to leave me alone," she whispered. I put my arm around her.

"It's going to be okay. You'll never be alone, I won't let you feel alone," I reminded her. "Plus, you can't let them get to your head."

"You're right, but what if they don't ever let me leave?" she asked sadly. I gave her a "seriously" look.

"I think you should let karma take care of this one," I told her. "Cuz, the way the treat you. My friend karma will bite them in their asses... hard." She chuckled.

"Thanks, Fabes," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"It's cool," I said reassuringly. I kissed the top of her head. I guess there was a reason that I had this song stuck in my head. It was true. Whenever something bad happens, I'll be there for her. Though she has to lie to everyone about her bruises and scrapes, I could metaphorically turn her tears to roses.

**What do think about this chapter? It was better than the previous version I had of it. I'm just letting you know that Julianna and Ryan will get there justice. When will they? You'll find out soon. Okay, here's a fact about the song Lucy. It's not about a dead girlfriend. It's about a baby. The parents were young, didn't have much money, and scared. So they end up getting an abortion. After awhile, they felt emptiness, and guilt. They went to a couciler. He said to stop acting like they had a procedure, and treat it like a death in the family. The parents ended up buying a small headstone, and named her Lucy. This broke my heart when I found this out. I mean before I knew that, the song made me sad, but now it makes me even sadder. Remember the two things I tell you at the end of every chapter. I love you guys. *I give you the heart sign now***

**xxx Cari xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read the last sentence of this note. Read the chapter before this! Because this is not it. I think it's being very stoop dog and stuborn. Stoop dog means stupid. I also have a question. I have natural dark brown hair. Do you think it would look good if I dyed it red? Like Cat's off of Victorious. I have been debating this for months. I want you to help me make my finally decision. Right now, I'm also very pissed. I can't find my damn headphones. But before you go thinking that I lost them, let me tell you this. I fell asleep in them, and whenever I do that, they always stay on the couch or in the couch cushion or stay in my ears. I checked all those places thoroughly, besides my ears, and they weren't there. We pretty sure that Aaron, my almost step-brother took them. The thing is, I need those headphones. Without them I can't function, without them I am nothing. Listening to my music isn't the same without them. I can't listen to every single sound like I can with them. The music sounds so weird that it makes me uncomfortable and sad. I know you guys can't help, but my stories are nothing without them. I will also get rid of this note as soon as I get my headphones back, and have the chapter written. I also just noticed that in the first chapter, I made a typo in the first chapter that looks dirty.**

**xxx Cari xxx**


End file.
